


Mint Chapstick

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Flirting, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Teasing, giving your crush chapstick bc him licking his lips is distracting, hinata gets to be a little cheeky. as a treat, komaeda do be gay tho, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: Komaeda’s eyes narrow as he glances at Hinata. “You’ll dry out your lips and end up licking them all the time. It’s distracting.”Hinata snorts at that, dropping his pen in favor of leaning forward on both arms. “Yeah? Didn’t realize you payed so much attention to my lips.”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Mint Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> sup i return with more half assed komahinas bc i physically cannot write anything else
> 
> also entirely off topic but venti rerun has me hamanahumuna scrambling for primogems also i want rosaria bad bad badly

“You should stop digging your nails into your lips like that.”

Hinata looks up, raising a brow. Komaeda is still looking at his book, somehow managing to cram his long ass legs up next to him in his chair. It’s a mystery how he doesn’t get cramped, Hinata thinks idly, though it’s probably his luck at work. Or maybe he’s so skinny that he can just do that without issue. Both are plausible answers, frankly.

“Okay, why exactly should I stop?” Hinata flicks his pen back and forth between his fingers as he talks, “Not like it hurts or anything.”

Komaeda’s eyes narrow as he glances at Hinata’s hand, which is still sitting close to his face. “You’ll dry out your lips and end up licking them all the time. It’s distracting.”

Hinata snorts at that, dropping his pen in favor of leaning forward on both arms. “Yeah?” He might find a little bit of amusement in how Komaeda’s grip on his book tightens at Hinata’s sudden playful tone. “Didn’t realize you paid so much attention to my lips.”

He _definitely_ finds it fun to watch Komaeda open and close his mouth a few times, clearly trying not to look Hinata in the eye.

“It’s hard not to notice them when you’re always biting at them,” he settles on, turning fully to face Hinata instead of slightly to the side, only to shove his book up in front of him as a barrier of sorts. “Personal space, Reserve Course.”

Taking the hint, Hinata backs off, though not without laughing again at Komaeda being flustered for once. Before, the Reserve comment would have felt more like an insult, but he’s not quite as bothered by it nowadays. It’s also a bit harder to take the guy seriously when he’s glaring at Hinata from above the top of his fantasy novel, peeking out just enough to make his flushed face noticeable. It wasn’t hard with how pale he was, really.

Still, Hinata drops the topic without much fuss. He does glance up and snicker at Komaeda once he puts his book down, which earns him a light kick to the shin. He sticks his tongue out in response, dodging the second kick and preparing to retaliate properly, at least until he notices someone coming towards the back of the library where they’re sitting.

From there, they both go back to what they were doing before, Komaeda spacing out with his book and Hinata focusing on his homework. It’s not long ‘til the sun sets and they decide to pack up for the day.

“Oh, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda stops him just before they part ways outside the building, digging in his bag for a moment before holding it out.

It’s chapstick. Mint, to be specific. “Why do you have this in your bag again?”

“Mioda-san gave it to me.” Komaeda’s brows furrow as he waves the green tube in Hinata’s face, “just take it before your lips start cracking. It’s not kusamochi-flavored, but surely it’s better than tasting blood, right?”

Hinata rolls his eyes, snatching it out of Komaeda’s hands anyway. “My lips aren’t _that_ dry,” he says under his breath, pocketing the chapstick just to get the guy off his back about it.

Komaeda huffs and Hinata swears he hears a mutter of “stubborn reserve,” before the Main Course is turning on his heel and calling, “see you tomorrow, Hinata-kun,” over his shoulder.

Hinata brushes it off and returns the goodbye, making his way towards the dorm buildings. He still doesn’t see why Komaeda is so irritated by his lips, especially when he barely notices the feeling himself, but it’s not like it’d hurt to use it. Plus, he might actually remember since it was a gift this time.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert but komaeda does not win here, hinata does use the chapstick but it just makes his lips all soft and kissable and about 10x more distracting
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!! also like. 80% of my tumblr is just me rambling about komahina, it’s the same user as here if you’re interested <3


End file.
